pretty girl
by Makala
Summary: Cant really summarize this, but um Abby quit her job at NCIS and goes on a drinking binge until Gibbs confronts her three months after the fact. Sounds pretty basic but once I add in some characters it’ll get more complex. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but I wish I did

A/N: Okay yea I know I haven't updated my veronica mars fic in a while or my new NCIS fic (though I'm half way don't the next chapter promise!) but I wanted to post this up and I already have the next chapter done too, just waiting for some reviews to post it while I work on the third! And the title (pretty girl)is the name of a sugar cult song that I'll be using for motivation in the later chapters…for the first part I was listening to a song called A Lonely September…aw its sad and totally goes with what I have in plan for this story, lol if you listen to the song you might get a better idea of some main ideas in the story hint hint!

Pairing: GAbby

Summary: Cant really summarize this, but um Abby quit her job at NCIS and goes on a drinking binge until Gibbs confronts her three months after the fact. Sounds pretty basic but once I add in some characters it'll get more complex. R&R

Pretty Girl

Author Makala

Chapter one; crashing

Sleepily she walked to the door, stumbling a bit over her clothes that had been thrown in the hallway, she had to admit that her new apartment sucked, and her new landlord, cute as he may be was a real ass. The buzzer rang one more time, this time longer forcing a groan out of Abby, if asked she would never admit that she spent another day drinking until she passed out, the buzz was gone leaving her with one hell of a hangover. Without even caring who it was she buzzed them up, unlocking her door and leaning against the thin wall, groaning again when she heard a knock at the door, "It's open!" She heard someone clear their throat then rolled off the wall and grabbed the door handle swinging it open, "Gibbs?"

He looked good, pretty much the same as before though, a few months hadn't changed him as it had her. "Hey Abs." Clumsily she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside closing the door behind him, "My landlord gets pissed when I have 'late visitors'" looking at his watch he smiled, "It's seven in the morning." Abby ran a hand through her hair, and sighed, "Okay then were in the clear, the ass is at work." Her face suddenly turned serious, "What are you even doing here Gibbs? Last time I checked I don't work for you anymore, so you no longer have to check on me." She noted the look of hurt he gave her at the comment, "Your right. Then I'll leave."

Abby's heart broke, she hadn't expected him to respond like that, she watched helplessly as he turned his back and walked towards the door, "Tell Ducky and Tony I said hi, and I miss them." Gibbs stopped walking, his hands tightly clenched, "Will do." It seemed to take forever for him to leave, and the second she heard the door closed she collapsed against it, "I'm sorry Gibbs…" She muttered under her breath.

Closing the door he stood completely still, not understanding what had happened to make her like that, not accepting that she was gone, not wanting to ever see her like that again. She had quit suddenly, a change had occurred in her so subtly the team hadn't noticed, even worse he hadn't noticed. The connection between them had broken and she become so small until the day she handed him her letter of resignation, no one had seen it coming so when it happen it hit them hard, going through one lab tech after another, none had matched up to Abby. But that hadn't been the point of his visit, he hadn't wanted to convince her to come back, he had just wanted to see her, to confirm that she was okay…and to be honest she wasn't.

Drinking and crashing had become a habit of hers, she knew that she couldn't live like that forever but it was one hell of ride while it could last. She hated not being able to see them all, she hated acting like this, but that's who she was, that's who she was brought up to be.

Abby sat up in bed, staring down at herself, noticing that she hadn't even changed out of her skirt and tank top from the previous night, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up on unsteady feet. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror she fixed her hair and stepped into the hallway, wincing slightly at the light that was let in by the window, this had been the first time in quite a while that she had seen the sun, and she had to admit she missed it.

"Hey Dorko." She said as she past a shorter man in the hallway, he was younger than Abby but didn't really look it, "I told you its Derek, oh and your dad came by, dropped off this." He handed her a large cup and made a face at her, "I'm not your door man, okay and I'm not scared of you anymore so stop bossing me around!" Rolling her eyes Abby smiled "Yea what ever." They started walking in different directions until Abby cleared her throat, "Oh Dorko, it's called a Caf-Pow, and my dad is dead." Satisfied she turned around and disappeared down the stairs. _What are you doing Gibbs?_

She walked into the familiar building, taking in everything, much like Gibbs nothing had changed in the three months she was away, "Abby?" Tensing Abby forced a smile, "Madam Director." Jen looked at the girl, concern evident in her face but the awkward tension was apparent between the two, "What did I say about that?" Abby forced another smile, "Right, the next person who called you that was getting fired, but I…well you know." She didn't find it necessary to state the obvious, noting the small but forced laugh that the older woman mustered, "Yes, while it's just Jen." Abby nodded trying to slowly walk forward hoping that she would be left alone, to her relief Jen didn't fallow her. "It didn't last…between us." Abby turned around looking at Jen, the smile still forced on her mouth, "I'm sorry." She said coldly, not really caring about her love life, "Right, while Abby don't hesitate to come visit again. Your more then welcome." Taking that into consideration she admired Jen for being so nice to her, after all that happened, and all that was said it was nice to know that nothing was taken to heart.

"Hey Tony…" Abby said shyly not sure why she felt so nervous, she noticed him glance up then back at his work almost instantly jumping up and running to her, squeezing her in a tight hug, "Abs! Please tell me your back to stay!" With a small grunt Abby was placed back on the ground looking up at him with apologetic eyes, "Sorry Tony…I can't come back." He nodded, not understanding but respecting her choice, "McGee and Ziva are at a crime scene and Gibbs hasn't come in it yet, but Ducky is in autopsy and Palmer too." Nodding she began to walk past him stopping briefly, "Um…my replacement?" Tony just stared at her for a second, "Is a total stiff, not as hot as you either…" Smiling Abby turned and began to walk away feeling Tony's gaze on her back even as the elevator doors closed.

"Abby?" The second she entered the room Palmer had her in a hug, just a quick one though, he pulled back and smiled at her, "Boy have I missed you!" He said truthfully, "Hey Palmer, where's Ducky?" He looked over his shoulder and then turned back to realize Abby was no longer in front of him, "Ducky!" Abby squealed and jumped cautiously into his arms holding on tight, "Oh my gosh Ducky I missed you!" She said ecstatically pulling back and forcing her feet to stay on the ground. "Abigail, you look…" Abby watched as he searched for the word, "Bad, ugly, hung over, like I just woke up, take your pick there all true." She said comically, "I was going to say good…" Abby put a hand on his shoulder, "You were always too nice Duck." She kissed him on the cheek "You know where he is?" Abby said loud enough for only Ducky to hear, "Jethro? I haven't seen him this morning sorry Abigail." Walking away she turned around, "Nah, its no problem Duck, just wanted to say hi…you know." Smiling again she left.

"Tony, I'm gone. When McGee and Ziva get back tell them I stopped by and said hi." He stood up one more time and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "And Gibbs?" Abby looked at him, suddenly feeling nervous again, "Tell him what ever you want." Tony blinked a few times and just nodded watching as she once again disappeared inside the elevator.

Throwing a punch at the metal doors she slammed against the back of the elevator, "Dam it all!" Not even sure why she was mad just knowing that she had to blow off some steam, just not in the NCIS elevator. Calming herself down she straitened her skirt and ran a hand through her hair, watching as the numbers lit up and finally stopped, taking a step out of the elevator she ran into someone and stumbled backwards, "I'm sorr-" She stared up at him, his crystal blue eyes locked on her, and she just froze.

A/N: PLEASE R&R if you do I promise to post…justfour reviews and the next chapter is up…pinky swear! LOL

Oh and I don't really no if Abby's dad is dead… I didn't think so but w.e for my story he is I guess. Weren't both her parents deaf?


	2. Confessions and Heart Break

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…darn

A/N: Okay I said I was gunna wait till I got 4 reviews but I need to post it today otherqwise I wont be able to for a while oh and I know Abby wasn't acting at all like herself but she will be more so by the end of this chapter for sure, I hope… after this post I'll probably post by the weekend seeing as my computer doesn't let me post on fiction press, luckily my buddy lives across the alley and lets me use her comp. The song Abby's singing to at the end of the chapter is by Marilyn Manson, called: the new shit. It took me such a long time to memorize the words but now I can also recite the entire song! Woot Woot! …well I was proud of myself at least. So anyway read and enjoy hopefully and review!

Pretty Girl

Author Makala

Chapter Two; Confessions and Heart Break

_She stared up at him, his crystal blue eyes locked on her, and she just froze. _

"Abby, I knew you'd come." She hated how he could read her so easily, how he could predict what she would do and when, it left her wondering if he had everything planned out so they would meet like this and what he thought would happen. Not knowing what to do she tried to walk by and pretend he wasn't there, almost wanting to scream at him when he didn't stop her. She heard the elevator doors close behind her, and stopped tears in her eyes. He hadn't said it but the way he stared at her made her feel like if she left the building then she'd be leaving them all behind forever, and as much as she didn't believe that she wasn't willing to let them go.

"Hey Boss…Abby was here-" Gibbs looked at the ground not wanting to look the other agent in the eye, "I know." Was all he said with a lack of emotion leaving Tony confused, "Did you and Abby have a fight or som- Abby?" Gibbs looked up at Abby who was walking quickly toward them, she was staring right at him, not blinking once, Tony simply looked between his two friends not sure what was going on.

"Boss?" Gibbs looked at Tony with a smile playing at his lips, "Better go see what I did this time." With that Gibbs walked towards Abby meeting her halfway and then they both walked towards the elevator, once again leaving Tony in utter confusion, "Right…" He mumbled under his breath and went back to work.

Abby slammed the elevator power off once they were half way between floors, glaring at Gibbs, "You know your ass right?" She questioned smartly, her eyes narrowing more when he laughed. "Yea, I've been told that before." He stated comically trying to lighten the tension between them unsuccessfully. "Gibbs, what the hell do you want from me?" She demanded, not waiting for him to talk before she continued, "I was doing fine for three months! Three months Gibbs! Then out of the blue you come to my apartment at seven in the dam morning for god knows what!" He placed a firm hand on her shoulder, his face suddenly cold, "Drinking till you pass out isn't fine Abby! The way your living isn't okay! It's not like you!"

"What the hell do you know about my life! Why the hell do you even care?" He smiled wondering to himself when things got like this between them, "I just do." He stated blankly, not even knowing himself why he cared. "Well stop it! Cause I'm not your problem anymore, I don't work for you so please just leave me alone so I can go on with my life!" He let go of her shoulder and backed away, looking anywhere but at her, "I'll leave you alone if you answer me one question…why'd you quit, why'd you leave us…why'd you leave me?" Abby laughed to herself, "I quit because I had too, I did something stupid and I couldn't fix it…" Abby leaned back against the elevator, taking in the look of sympathy he gave her, "You never make mistakes Abs…"

"I did this time." Walking forward slowly Gibbs put his hand on her head, "What did you do, cause it cant be that bad, not enough to make you think you had to quit." His hand slid down and stopped against the side of her face, she put her hand on top of his, "I fell in love." She pushed his hand off of her and started up the elevator. Gibbs looked at her confused, "What's so bad about that?" The second she looked up at him he had his answer, but still needed her to voice it. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out, "Because I fell in love with you Gibbs." She turned on her heels and walked away once again upset that he didn't even try to stop her but to afraid not to leave.

"Hey dork!" Abby said angrily, forcing her way past him into his apartment, it was set up the same as hers, but cleaner. "Sure you can come in." He said under his breath closing the door and walking into the living room where she was sitting on the couch, he took a seat on the opposite side of her, "What's wrong Abby?" She looked at him, this time like he was her friend, "Nothing! Everything! I don't know!" Grabbing a pillow she squeezed it tightly, "I um, you know that guy…the one you thought was my dad. Well I use to work with him until three months ago, and I was in love with him but he didn't know and then he went out with this chick that we work with and then I quit and then I was okay until he showed up a few days ago and I told him!" Derek just stared at her for a second, then began putting pieces together, "Abs, you need to slow down, I can't understand you when your talking so fast." He noticed tears running down her pail skin for the first time, "He use to call me Abs too." Derek moved closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry…" Closing her eyes Abby let him sooth her.

Abby opened her eyes, wincing at the bright light from the sun, this was the first time she had woken up without a hangover in longer than she could remember. "Where am I?" She asked no one in particular, swinging her legs over the edge and realizing she was wearing someone's over sized t-shirt and shorts, walking through the apartment with ease she stopped at the living room entrance, everything coming back to her. "Bye Derek…" She whispered under her breath at the sleeping figure on the couch before leaving as quietly as possible.

The hot water pounded on her back as she leaned her head against the cold tiles, thinking about Gibbs and what Derek had told her: _"You wanna know what I think Abby? Here it goes, anyone that can make you feel so shitty doesn't deserve to be with you, just forget about him and move on…you'll get better, you'll find someone else…I promise." _Abby laughed to herself hating that she put herself out in the open like that, hating even more that he didn't say anything…didn't make a sound that hurt more than rejection and nothing anyone said could make her feel better unless it came from Gibbs himself.

Getting out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door, sucking in the cold air as it hit her wet skin. Walking into her room she looked through her closet pulling out a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Looking in front of the mirror she applied her makeup, and tied her chocker around her neck, finally tying her hair into the trade mark piggy tails. Smiling at her reflection she nodded, "I'm back! And the first thing I have to do is-" Stepping out into her hallway her mouth dropped, "Clean…Yuck." As she sifted through old pizza boxes, beer bottles and clothes she couldn't help but wonder how she survived in that mess for three months.

"Babble, Babble, Bitch, Bitch, Rebel, Rebel, Party, Party, Sex, Sex, Sex, and don't forget the violence, Blah, Blah, Blah got your lovey dovey sad and lonely stick your stupid slogan in everybody sing!" Abby was proud at how easily the lyrics came back to her, not remembering the last time she blasted some hard core music through her house. Standing on the coffee table she recited the song, dancing, smiling, just being wild. Noting however that she never was a hold your hair brush up and pretend it was a microphone kinda girl, always thinking that was corny.

Glancing at the row of garbage bags lined up beside her door she decided to get a move on, the first five were garbage and had to go down three flights of stairs to the dumpster out side the building, the next three were clothes that had to be washed remembering her 'orientation' into the apartment possibly the only thing that stuck was their was no washing machine or dryer! So she would have to go else where for that part but first getting the trash out of her house and into that dumpster.

Grabbing two bags at a time she attempted to go down the stairs, realizing quickly that they wouldn't fit and no amount of force she applied would make them, she retorted to taking one at a time. It wasn't till her fourth trip down that she stumbled and slid down the first set of stairs on her knees landing on her stomach on top of the bag, "Hey you need some help?"

Jumping up she straitened her hair and clothes and spun around, grimacing as she saw Derek there, "What? No…that was fun, heck I might do it down the next two flights too." Grabbing the bag she tried to walk away without him saying anything, yea right. "So Abs, I was thinking we could go to a movie tonight, cause its Saturday and all…" Dropping the bag she tried to stifle a laugh, "Derek listen…I was fucked up those last few weeks, I didn't mean to go to your place last night I was just pissed." She hadn't noticed him right beside her until he put a hand on her shoulder, "Dude, ever heard of personal space, cause your in mine!" He looked like he was actually hurt and Abby not knowing what to say picked up the bag and started again, "Okay put it this way Kid, while I was at work you were building Star Wars models, while I was getting drunk you were watching That 70's show, while I was in high school you were in elementary…get it?"

"Yea but Gibbs is like a hundred!" He yelled causing Abby to drop the bag again, this time it fell down the stairs, "Gibb's isn't old! He's…smart, and nice, and cool, he's just Gibbs." Staring at the bag that was now on the floor she was glad the bag hadn't ripped after falling two flights of stairs. "What ever Abby." Derek left then, leaving Abby alone to realize what had just happened.

Her liking Gibbs was generally the same thing as Derek liking her, he probably handled the rejection better than she would. _while I was at work you were building Star Wars models, while I was getting drunk you were watching "That 70's show, while I was in high school you were in elementary…get it" _She wondered how different Gibbs' reasons would be, the age difference, the hobby's, the lifestyle, some concepts different words.

"Hm, lets see." Abby sat down in front of the three bags of her clothes "Theirs Tony, but it's a Saturday night and he's Tony." Slouching down she rested her elbows on her knees, "McGee has a washer and dryer, but he's probably busy with his computer." She reasoned, ruling out Ducky because of his mother, she remembered the things that she had said to Kate and Tony and didn't think Mrs. Mallard would like her very much. "Ziva…Nooo!" Falling onto her back she sighed, "That leaves…Gibbs, great."

TBC… if you review, I'm shooting for 8…but more would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, cept the clothes in my closet and my toothbrush, though I didn't technically buy them so they maybe not be considered mine…hmm that's something to ponder about

A/N: I updated both my NCIS stories, my veronica mars one however will havta wait a bit… its like almost 11 o clock and I gotta walk though the dark dark creepy not to mention cold alley to post this for you guys…review please. Oh and this story has about three or four more chaps I'd say…my other one has quiet a few left and I'll try to update before next weekend but no promises cause I suck at keeping the little buggers. And for those of you who don't know what unreal tournament is…shame on you first of all, but it's a computer game a like shooting game thingy, really popular, and I love playing it! Just thought you should know cuz I briefly refer to it.

Pretty Girl

Author Makala

Chapter Three; Friends or More?

_Falling onto her back she sighed, "That leaves, Gibbs…"_

She hadn't thought that bringing all her clothes down to her car would be so hard, but finally she was standing at his front door, the row of bags at her heels. Ringing the door bell with a shaky hand she stepped backwards pushing one of the bags back a bit. Suddenly this whole idea seemed stupid, waiting a few more minutes she turned around and bent over to pick up one of the bags, "He's probably not even home, maybe he's on a date with a smoking red head." She joked with herself, feeling slightly jealous at the idea of Gibbs on a date with another woman.

"A Smoking red head?" Whipping around Abby stumbled over one of the bags and fell clumsily onto the ground, "Gibbs! You scared me!" He held out a hand to her and she cautiously took it, letting him pull up her dead weight, "I-um-didn't mean to interrupt anything, if I did cause I can leave, you know um actually McGee can take a break from Unreal Tournament to help me, so um never mind." She tried to walk away but realized she was still holding his hand, "Ah! Sorry Boss ma-Gibbs." Letting go of his hand she looked up at him sheepishly her face burning from embarrassment, mentally kicking herself for acting like she was.

"Abs! Take a deep breath and tell me again why you're here, I didn't catch a word of that." Smiling to herself she nodded, inhaling and holding her breath wondering if she could just hold it until she fainted, but decided against it, "Me, laundry, no washer, no dryer, and that's about where you come in… can I borrow your washer and dryer?" She held her breath again as Gibbs reached past her and grabbed two bags, his arm brushing hers momentarily, for what seemed like forever she just stood lost in her own world until Gibbs finally came back for the last bag and grabbed her arm gently pulling her inside and closing the door behind them. "Oh, thanks." Abby muttered under her breath, slowly feeling her senses come back.

After almost half an hour she figured out how the washer worked and put a large load, mostly black t-shirts, and the odd pair of jeans, wandering around his house until she finally made her way to the basement where he said he would be. Slowly she walked down the stairs, feeling his eyes follow her every move until she was standing next to him, "So this is 'the' boat?" A question she already had the answer too, Abby cautiously rubbed her hand over the frame of the boat, "It's beautiful…when will it be done?" She looked back at him when he didn't answer, he was looking up at the roof and she assumed he was trying to think of an answer, "Hm, lets see, three ex wife's got it this far, so maybe six or seven more…" He said still looking up at the roof, Abby smiled cockily, wanting badly to say something regarding his comment but decided against it. "So…never?" She questioned, feeling her face getting warm as he brought his stare down to her, a small smile playing at his lips, he opened his mouth to say something but never did.

She had found a certain routine in this, flipping the loads, brining a basket or her clothes down stairs to fold them in Gibb's company, their bantering, casual conversation and random glances at each other. Bringing what was probably her third load down stairs she sat down cross-legged on the floor dumping the clothes on the floor and slowly starting to fold, Gibbs had told her multiple times that the floor wasn't clean but she brushed it off.

He watched her as she folded, noting how she could barley keep her eyes open anymore, sluggishly he wandered towards her and sat down across form her, "Hey Abs?" Opening her eyes wide she looked at him, "Yea?" Unconsciously he picked up one of her shirts and started folding, placing it in the basket with the rest, "How very domestic of you Gibbs." She noted, watching in amusement as he tried to get a crease out of a shirt, finally giving up and throwing back in the pile on the floor, "We cant do this Abs." Gibbs finally stated running a hand over his face, she stopped folding the shirt and held it to her chest, "We cant do what? Laundry? Cause I can go to Tony's or McGee's…" She started placing all the clothes in the basket until he placed a hand on hers, "Not laundry…" Abby sat back and looked at him, trying to study his features but he was unreadable at the moment.

"We cant pretend what happened yesterday didn't happen Abby, we cant just go around acting like nothing is wrong-" Abby interrupted him, "Nothing is wrong Gibbs, I told you how I felt…feel and I don't care, as long as your in my life one way or another I'm cool." She forced a smile, noting the tension between them return, "You're a bad liar Abs." She glared at him for a minute then shifted her gaze back to her clothes, anything so she wouldn't have to look at him, "Then what do you purpose we do?" She questioned barley loud enough for him to hear, and for a second she didn't think he did until he finally cleared his throat, though he didn't say anything, Abby looked at the clock and grunted, "It's getting late, I should leave anyway…can I leave my clothes here and finish tomorrow?" Standing up she reached down to help him up, knowing that the time was just an excuse to get out of an awkward conversation.

"Did you have anything to eat today?" Abby looked at him strangely then shook her head, "Let me make you something." He stated blankly, Abby stifled a laugh "Gibbs it's almost two in the morning." The older man shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "So?" A smile played on her lips as she followed him upstairs, and sat at the table, watching him, his back to her as he washed his hands and moved over to the fridge to see what he had.

Three undercooked eggs and a burnt batch of bacon later he looked at her, and tried unsuccessfully to hide his smile that matched hers, "Pizza?" They asked in unison. As he walked past her she grabbed his arm, "Thanks…" She mumbled, letting go and watching him as he walked to the phone, she realized that even though things may not have turned out the way she had hoped they would still be okay it didn't matter if they were friends or more though she was still secretly routing for the second option.

A/N: all I gotta say is review please, I like to know what people have to thin about my work… and the more reviews I get the quicker I shall update.


End file.
